Sentients
Sentients are a race of highly intellectual energy lifeforms that created the Battle Zones, the Battle Keys, and the Multiverse years ago. There are 2 factions: Red and Blue. The reds and the blues had a truce, which was broken when Krytus rebelled, forcing Sage to freeze the red Sentient population using the Double-Helix Crystals. When the Vandals and Sark conquered the Sentient Homeworlds, each side took one of the two planets-Vandals on blue and Sark on red. Only the Red and Blue Sentients have the ability to upgrade themselves. History The Sentients were created by the Karmordials, a species of primitive stone creatures and one of the first races to ever exist on the Multiverse. While their creation evolved scientifically, the Karmordials remained primitive, which angered them and they attempted to eliminate the Sentients. As result, a radical group of warriors combining the best traits of Red and Blue Sentients called Penta Warriors were created. During the conflict, Helixion, a member of the team, was forced to leave his brothers behind and because of that he was banished by the Council of Five to the Storm Battle Zone. The Blue and Red Sentients have been at war for centuries, until a truce was made. Afterwards, after a future Vert defeats Krytus and his warriors, he shows his true colors and breaks the truce, thus restarting the war between the Red and the Blue Sentients. Sage on the other hand had created the Double-Helix Crystals, which she used to put almost all of the Blue and Red Sentients into stasis. As Krytus and his team weren't in the planet at that time, they weren't frozen. Before the Blue Sentients went into stasis, they uploaded their mind onto Sage, which she didn't acknowledge. Red Sentients The war-like "twin race" to the Blue Sentients. Their prime directive is to control the Multiverse. When the Vandals and Sark conquered the Sentient Homeworlds, each side took one of the two planets. Vandals on blue and Sark on red. Now Krytus must locate Sage in order to free his people. According to the episode Shadow Runners, Red Sentients, though good, are ones to go back on their word. Known Red Sentients * Krytus: Leader of the Red Sentient 5 and Sage's twin brother. Krytus possesses high amounts of strength, the ability to form blades from his hands, and can control the Sark and turn them red. He created Zemerik to lead his army, until Zemerik turned on Krytus and imprisoned him in the Krypt Zone. Because they are twins, Krytus and Sage share a weak telepathic link, which Krytus uses to locate her. Though physically stronger, her mental powers are stronger than Krytus's. As the leader, he is Vert's counterpart. He also made "re-spawn" chambers for him and his team so that if any of them are destroyed in battle, they will revive in them. * Krylox: RS5's Strategic Tactical and Tech Support. Krylox is a large, hulking Red Sentient with incredible strength and the ability to duplicate himself. He is not very bright and prefers to solve all his problems by smashing things with his fists. His weakness is that if one duplicate is damaged, the other will be damaged in the same place as well. He is Sherman and Spinner's counterpart * Kytren: RS5's Scout. Kytren is Zoom's counterpart. Unlike the other Red Sentients, he has a tendency to speak in brief sentence fragments, due to his savage nature. *'Kyburi:' RS5's Special Operations Officer. Kyburi is a female Red Sentient and Agura's counterpart. Short-tempered and cruel, she is Krytus's First Lieutenant and Hunter. She has the special ability to drain energy from machines and living beings. *'Kyrosys': RS5's Artillery Expert. Kyrosys is a proud and arrogant Red Sentient. He is also Stanford's counterpart. *'Kromax (deceased):' Though he wasn't a member of the Red Sentient 5, he was known for his ambush tactics. *'Karmekaris:' A Red Sentient who is former general of the Sentients army, but now is a member of the Council of Five. *'Korosivash:' A female Red Sentient who is a member of the Council of Five. Blue Sentients The Blue Sentients are a good, peace loving race of Sentients who are arch-rivals of the Sark and the Vandals. Sage, one of the Blue Sentients, is legendary throughout Sentient history. She was mostly involved in Battle Force 5's creation. It is revealed that there are more sentients in the episode Found!...and Lost that the Blue Sentients's energy and shells (similar to the red) are hiding somewhere and awaiting the day they can reunite with their bodies. The episode The Shadow Zone revealed that they are hidden in Sage's mind, whilst the shells are in a battle zone. Known Blue Sentients * Sage: A legendary Sentient and the twin sister of Krytus. After being rescued by Vert Wheeler, she forms the Battle Force 5, consisting in six members and later seven in the second season. * Sol (deceased): Sage's mentor and the last original member of the Council of Five. He is also Kytren's twin brother. * Boralis: A Blue Sentient who is a member of the Council of Five. Diads Subsidary species from the Sentients. Known Diads *'Praxion' (deceased): Krytus's minion for his freedom. *'Quardian': Boralis' servant that was given order to collect the empty shells of the blue sentients Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Blue Sentients Category:Red Sentients Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Full Revolution Characters